Slenderman
Slenderman battled Herobrine in Slenderman vs Herobrine and Slenderman vs Herobrine 2, he got some helped by Proxy in Slenderman vs Herobrine 2, he later battled Freddy Fazbear in Freddy Fazbear vs Slenderman. He also battled Baldi in Slenderman vs Baldi's Basics. He was portrayed by and voiced Jordan in Slenderman vs Herobrine and by Cam Greely in the sequel and in Freddy Fazbear vs Slenderman and also Slenderman vs Baldi's Basics. Information on the rapper The Slender Man (also known as Slenderman) is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". He generally appears (in modern times) as a tall humanoid creature in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands, albeit with fingers longer and bonier than a typical human. Slender Man has been depicted in imagery and literature at anywhere between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, though in video he is usually only around 6-7 feet tall. Because of his inexact nature, and differences between accounts, no one has yet determined what, exactly, the Slender Man is. Lyrics Slenderman vs Herobrine Verse 1 You found all my pages? You still die in the end! You're some fat guy's mod, I'm where nightmares began! I don't need a diamond sword to make some sharp remarks, Keep hiding short render, I'll be tearing souls apart! I may not have eyes but there's nothing I don't see, My game revolves around dying when looking at me! You'll scream No No No No! But you'll always get caught! There's no need for me to fight, you were removed by Notch! Verse 2 I've done such evil things you haven't even dared! You're on the 20 Dollar Mode, that's why you're not scared, You claimed revenge on Notch? Ya you sure showed him! You suck massive blank, complete THAT poem! I'm 10 feet of pure death! More feared than Hell! People know they are dead at the drum and clock bell! You're right this battle's over, I've just about had it, So go and try to haunt some people, I'll just make your screen static! |-|Slenderman vs Herobrine 2 Verse 1 It’s time you read between the lines, I beat you the first time! And you know round 2 is mine, it’s over, I’ll end you, Herobrine! The bell has tolled, it’s time to die, drum’s pounded, Slender’s arrived, So focus with your blank eyes and collect all eight of my rhymes! Welcome to my endless woods, this Prison's no longer a game! I’m crushing Toby and PewDiePie, while you're confirmed fake by Mojang! Deceased Swede, let’s see what you got, I think it’s time I kicked it up a Notch, My ninth page been written, it’s lesson taught? The Overseer killed this fake Mod! Verse 2 You’ll be running back to your short render distance before I’m done! Driven insane from my shear terror, locked up in my Sanatorium! But there is no escaping the faceless night entity of fright, You're not alone, turn around, I hope you brought your flashlight! |-|Freddy Fazbear vs Slenderman Verse 1 Allow me to take this back past 9000 B.C., When the faceless, skeletal divinity was doing the haunting. Now let us move forward into 2014, When people are afraid of an exalted Chuck E. Cheese! Observing all your life but now it's time to strike. Step off the stage into my forest and you'll never last five nights! Don't you know by now? It's Slender Man! The reason the camera's out in the kitchen! Are you ready, Freddy? You're in my hands! Terrorizing the web more than your fans! Verse 2 Put the camera down! Don't look or I'll take you! You're just my Toy, Freddy, my prized Golden statue! I follow like your shadow; you're just a Puppet to my schemes! Children run to you with glee 'cause they're all trying to hide from me! I'll Rake up your remains! I don't need a mask nor even a face! In the horror genre, you're a disgrace! And your rhymes stink worse than your pizza place! I've seen scarier things in a Treasure Island run by Mickey Mouse! Shut you down! There's no reopening this time around! |-|Slenderman vs Baldi's Basics Verse 1 I started to believe this industry can’t get more shallow, Yet another horrid horror game makes way into my shadow! Tall and pale, bald assailant teleporting round a map, But instead of leaving victims dead you give their ass a slap? Are you serious? I’m furious! People are really fearin’ this? You’re a slender remake that is meant for Pre-K that will never equate to me, period! That’s nearly it, I will sever each leg to crumble your foundation, So step in my elementary for some real education! Verse 2 I’ve got you decoded, the pages I wrote it, Then you went and stole it, put it in your notebooks! Repackaged and sold it, to kids but you know it, Is me that you owe the, numbers that you’re growin’! I gave you your start, I’ll be your finish, You won’t make it far, now I have risen! I’ll tear out your heart and then I’m persistin’ to rip you apart, hows that for division? I’m Slender Man! put you in a hospice there’s no treatment! For when I teach what’s really frightening to Mavis Beacon! I am the peak of all horror, you are just the trending fad! That is soon to die off right along with Herobrine and FNAF! Trivia * Slenderman is the first horror video game character to appear in a rap battle. * He is the first character to swear. * He is the only rapper to have four version of themselves. * He is the only rapper to have four title cards. * Slenderman vs Herobrine is the only battle where he doesn't rap first. Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Slenderman vs Herobrine Category:Slenderman vs Herobrine 2 Category:Freddy Fazbear vs Slenderman Category:Slenderman vs Baldi's Basics Category:Characters